


you will never be alone (as long as i am alive)

by milyyuri



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: also most of this is not canonical?, hux is a bitch, the dark side is kinda persuasive especially when they have hot guys, the oc is done w everyone's shit and just wants to live her life but whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milyyuri/pseuds/milyyuri
Summary: Stormtroopers had one goal: follow orders. Don't make connections, don't have feelings. This was a war, and people died every day. Sunny's life is quickly turned upside down and her relatively comfortable life of being in The First Order is suddenly not her piece of cake. Her escape isn't helped by the fact that everyone has a growing suspicion that she's a force user, and Kylo Ren wants her brought to him dead or alive.





	you will never be alone (as long as i am alive)

“You’re probably wondering how I ended up here.”

 

“Not really,” muttered Rita, scuffing her white boot against the floor. The storm trooper uniforms never were the most resilient, but their monochromatic look was quite a fashion statement in reference to the non-matching, oatmeal colored rags The Resistance wore. Honestly, being in The First Order was the most aesthetically pleasing option of the two sides, at least in Sunny’s opinion. She’d take leather over tweed any day.

 

Eagle groaned,“Sunspot, every goddamn time we start our shift you always ask that question and it got old the first time we heard it. It’s been 547 cycles and we are _done_.”

 

Sunny rolled her eyes, despite the helmet not giving away her displeasure. She could make her own jokes, couldn’t she? At least SHE was entertained. The sound of approaching footsteps made the three soldiers stand at attention, guns in hand as Kylo Ren stormed down the hall. Sunny’s dark eyes followed the tall masked man, a small curl forming on her lips. He probably wore the mask because he was ugly, or maybe he even had a baby face. It would be hard to be intimidating, especially if whenever your enemy looked at you they just saw an oversized ten year old with an oddly deep voice.

 

Ren passed with no casualties, and the three soldiers breathed a sigh of relief. Rita was the first to speak.

 

“God, the next time his royal majesty comes around the corner, we should really play some emo music. You know, the kind with the screaming? It’s called… uh… “

 

“Screamo,” Eagle provided,”that’s what it’s called. My mate in training listened to it on his days off. Gave me a headache, pretty sure it gave him a boner.”

 

Eagle shuddered and Rita cackled,”Oh shit! How does that even happen? It’s music!”

 

Sunny laughed while Eagle desperately tried to send a glare through the painfully opaque, plastoid alloy of his helmet. God, she loved her friends. Hux, on the other hand. Within fifteen minutes of the start of their shift, the three soldiers were sent to fetch Hux some tissues, locate his hat, and polish the shoes in his quarters. Within fifteen seconds of seeing Hux, the three of them were in a bad mood. Sighing, Rita scrubbed furiously at the mud-ridden boots of the General.

 

“For once, could he do his own laundry? This is disgusting, he’s honestly such a primadonna! All the higher-ups just think we’re bait, to be honest. It’s ridiculous.”

 

Sunny nodded, humming in agreeance as she brushed the hair of Hux’s cat, Millicent. Lovely creature, but quite unfortunate she was owned by a man so stressed yet confident you were surprised he hadn’t split into two yet. She rubbed her eyes, sniffing slightly. Thankfully she didn’t have to wear her helmet while in the quarters, but she was a tad afraid that small separation was helping her survive her own allergies. She tucked a strand of her own black hair behind her ear, her fingers catching in the coils of her locks. She grumbled and untangled her fingers, continuing to brush the cat while Rita scrubbed.

 

“Do you think Lord Ren is attractive under that bucket, or is he butt ugly?” Sunny inquired, smirking as Rita rolled her blue eyes with a smile. The blonde really did care less, seeing as she was more interested in Captain Phasma’s looks than the angsty pseudo-Vader. As she set down her scrubbing materials, Sunny grinned. This was going to be good.

 

“Honestly? That guy’s grandfather is Anakin Skywalker. Hot as _fuck_. His grandmother was a queen and then a senator, and super hot. His dad? Han Solo. Would tap that if I was into older men. His mom? A goddamn princess,” Rita held up a finger,”first of all, she is gorgeous, second of all, her eyes look like the stars. Also, there’s no way Solo and Skywalker didn’t make a gorgeous child.”

 

Sunspot shrugged, nudging the other girl with a smile,”Or- Or he wears the mask because everyone laughs at him because he is the one person in his family who can’t get laid with a single look.”

 

“Ooh! What if his hair is mutated pink because of The Force?”

 

Sunny barked out a laugh, clutching her stomach. “The Force doesn’t do that!”

 

“How would you-”

 

The door slid open with a hiss, and there stood General Hux. The two girls scrambled to their feet and saluted, mouths sealed shut as the red head scowled, eyeing their work. Millicent the Cat strode over to Hux, weaving her way in between his legs with a meow. A vein lifted in the man’s forehead, jaw set in a scowl. The orange hairs of the cat clung to the cuffs of his pants, making him much less threatening than his attempts.

 

“Get back to work or you won’t be working anymore. The First Order does not tolerate miscreants.”

 

And with that, he picks up Millicent, gives her a kiss, sets her down, and leaves the room. A moment of silence passes. Rita and Sunny burst out laughing, grabbing each other for stability,”Oh my god, what the fuck?”

 

Sunny howled with laughter,”Miscreants! Does he know who we take orders from?”

 

Rita puffed up and furrowed her brows comically,”Definitely not the most terrible person in the galaxy! Definitely not!”

 

The ravenette grinned and rolled her eyes, picking up Millicent again and beginning to brush small strokes along the cat’s back. Rita smirked over at her best friend, the blonde flicking a little bit of polish in her direction. 

 

“Things will be okay soon. Hopefully the galaxy will be drama free in my lifetime and I won’t have to take orders from that lunatic. But for now, let’s have some fun.”

 

Sunspot smiled, nodding. “I couldn’t agree more, Ri-Ri.”

 

The blonde winked, finishing the polish of the General’s shoes with a flourish, a comfortable silence falling over the two women. It felt like the perfect calm before the storm.

 

\---

 

“Shfme moofsh ze-” Eagle swallows, coughing a little. “Sorry, she’s started moving things without even noticing. Like, she’ll lift her blaster and it’ll fly into her hand and she’ll just act like it’s normal.”

 

Rita nods, pointing her fork at the man,”Yes. It started about two weeks ago and I’m still not sure how to tell her, or if to tell her at all. What if Ren _kills_ her? He wants to kill that other force user, that one they found over on Jakku.”

 

The blonde picks at her food, chewing at her lip as her downcast eyes stare at her plate of half-eaten food. The tall man raised an eyebrow at her, his dark eyes meeting the gaze of the woman. Rita diverts her attention to something else in the crowded eating bay.

 

“Rita, what is it?”

 

She sighed, running a hand through her hair before covering her face,”I hate talking about people behind their back. It makes me feel horrible.”

 

“Come on, we’re only talking about Sunny because we’re worried, not because we want to start drama. Relax, Rita. Besides, if we tell her then she’ll probably do something dumb. You know better than anybody how rash she can get. Also, she’s not a huge fan of Ren. If he found out she could do that stuff, he’d try to… you know,” Eagle whispered,”convert her. To the dark.”

 

The blonde’s expression sank. “Do you think she would do it? I hope she doesn’t. If I had the power and courage to escape I would. But because I have neither I’m stuck in the middle of this war. Honestly as long as my friends are okay, I’m fine. That’s why I’m worried about her.”

 

The dark-eyed man patted her on the shoulder reassuringly, standing and smiling sympathetically, tray in hand. ”Don’t worry. She’s strong, and smart enough. You should know that better than anyone else. Go talk to her, but vaguely or something, alright?”

 

Rita nodded, resuming picking at her food with a dejected sigh. A small smile tugged at her lips, betraying her. Did it mean that Sunspot was going to be able to convince Hux to give her his cat with The Force? Standing, the blue-eyed trooper grabbed her helmet and went to find her best friend. She had some things to vaguely hint at.

 

\---

 

Sunny mindlessly swallowed a spoonful of her rations, a bland exchange for real food as she worked on repairing one of the switcher circuits that had been shot by a stray bullet in the troopers’ quarters. Setting her tools down, she huffed and glanced across the hall where her room was, debating on leaving it and blaming it on someone else. Nah. Welding the last bits of the circuit, the ravenette wiped her forehead and packed up her things. She hoped it was convincing enough, because she painstakingly skipped a real meal to fix a blaster hole (that she shot while trying to clean her weapons).

 

Hearing footsteps down the hall, Sunspot grinned, expecting to see one of her friends, but was met with the masked face of Kylo Ren. She stood quickly, saluting. Mother of Moons, if he asked her a question she would most definitely fuck it up. The man strode down the hall, barely sending a glance her way. _Oh please, don’t make him look this way and comment on her lack of helmet._ As his figure disappeared down the hall, she breathed a sigh of relief. What a freaky guy. Leaning down to pick up her toolbox, she frowned.

 

Where _was_ it?

 

She glanced around, brows furrowed as she tried to locate the toolbox. Where on The Supremacy was it? Her brown eyes scanned the floor, suddenly locking on a compartment behind her. She tentatively opened it, the toolbox sitting in the middle of a pile of cleaning supplies. With a frown, she picks it up and deposits it back to her room. Odd, she didn’t remember putting it in the closet.

 

“Sunny!” Rita called out, grinning and holding up a piece of food from the food bay. The ravenette beamed, snatching the food from her best friend’s hands.

 

“You shouldn’t have!” Sunny teased, taking a bite from the leftover piece. The blonde smiled, linking arms with her.

 

“Oh, but I did! By the way, let’s go in your quarters before Captain Phasma catches us slacking before we have to clock in.”

 

“I’m betting Ren is regretting not getting clones.”

 

“Oh, every second of every day that we exist, I promise.”

 

Sunny laughed, the door hissing closed behind him as they sit on her cot facing each other. It felt almost like bootcamp again - it was rare that they got to talk alone together, and it has been a week since Hux had them perform his little chores together. He learned his lesson, and they were placed on opposite sides of the ship. Rita crossed her arms, and Sunny raised a brow, shucking her breastplate off so that she could sit more comfortably.

 

“What is it? What’s that look?” Sunny questioned, brow still raised. The blonde sighed, tossing her breastplate to the side as well.

 

“Do you know about Force users? Like Ren and that Resistance girl and the Skywalkers?”

 

The ravenette let out a laugh,”Who hasn’t? Honestly, Rita, what are you trying to say? You just now found out about them?”

 

The blonde groaned, burying her face in her hands,”No, oh my god,” she says, muttering something quickly under her breath before she sits up, grabbing Sunny’s hands. The brown-eyed girl eyed her friend quizzically, pulling away slightly.

 

“Uh… Ri-Ri?”

 

“Sunny, Eagle and I think you’re-”

 

**_BOOM. BOOM. BOOM._ **

 

Rita and Sunny scramble to get their breastplates and helmets on, grabbing their guns as they sprint towards the sound of explosions, the ship shuddering underneath their feet as the alarms start blaring, their bodies going on autopilot as they ran. Resistance pilots, someone shouted. Really? Trying to attack the mothership? How dumb were they-

 

Kylo Ren.

 

Sunny gasped, clutching her chest and falling to the ground. He was - he was  _ inside her head. Why was he there? _ The ravenette clawed at her helmet, feeling like her head was going to burst open with the pressure of having two people squeezed in her brain. A hazy image of Rita trying to shake her awake coursed through her veins, her ears ringing painfully as she cried out, gloved hands tugging at her breastplate.  _ Can’t breathe. Get him out. _

 

A sharp pain in her temple shocked Sunny back to the real world, Rita’s frantic uncovered face staring into her eyes.

 

“Sunny, what the fuck was that? What happened? We have to get out there, Eagle sent out a distress call-”

 

“Ren-” Sunny gasped for air,”he was inside my head, I don’t know why, he was there and it hurt so bad, I don’t-”

 

The blonde latched her arm under the other woman, hoisting her up with a huff,”Come on, girl! Get up - that fucker isn’t going anywhere, might as well fight.”

 

The ravenette nodded, eyes squeezed shut as waves of pain flow over her head. Gun in hand, she nods with a grimace and tugs her fallen helmet back on her head. With a nod, the two women run to the fire fight, blasters firing at the incoming Resistance fighters. Ducking an oncoming blaster bolt, Sunny sprints into the hangar and joins the others, desperately trying to hold back the Resistance fighters as they file off of a massive carrier now docked in the landing bay.

 

“FIRE!”

 

“Are our magnetic fields down?!” Rita screamed, shooting a pilot, ducking another bolt.

 

“I don’t know!” Sunny screamed, ducking behind a wall as she shot.

 

A shuddering explosion rocked the ship, Rita and Sunny screaming as they get blasted backwards, the Resistance ship blown to bits in a blast of fire. The two girls scramble to get up, eyes trained on the wreckage of the hangar. All the Resistance fighters were dead, but many of theirs were as well. Sunny quickly turned on her comm.

 

“Eagle, you there?”

 

_ “I’m alright. Rita there with you, Sunny?” _

 

“Yeah. We’re safe.”

 

The helmeted blonde patted Sunny on the shoulder before walking away, holding her side. Sunspot frowned, jogging up beside the girl.

 

“You ok? Do you need to go to the infirmary?”

 

“Nah, I’m just-” Rita let out a breath,”I just got bumped around in the blast. I’ll be fine by tomorrow, even if I do sport a big purple bruise.”

 

“Good. You head to your quarters and see if it’s alright before you clock in for your afternoon shift.”

 

“Sure thing, Sunspot.”

 

“Shut up. You know I prefer Sunny.”

 

\---

 

Kylo Ren roared, stalking down the halls of The Supremacy. How did they get in? Defenses shut down, shields failing, how incompetent were his officers and troopers? Snoke hadn’t called for him yet but he knew it was going to happen. The Supreme Leader will want to speak to him about how his apprentice did not foresee this coming. Because it was a surprise attack, he would want to respond. No, he was better than that. He should have predicted it.

 

Passing the hangar, the man clenched his fists. Hux surely had something to say about the attack. He had too much to say in general. He needed to destroy something. He was furious. He flushed with anger as he stomped down the halls, catching sight of a trooper. He scowled. They would have to do.

 

With a flick of his wrist, the trooper writhed in the air, clawing at their helmet as he slowly suffocated them. A primal urge within him surfaced, his fist clenching shut. The trooper’s dead body slumped to the floor.

 

“Rita, make sure-”

 

Ren glanced behind him to find a trooper, frozen in place. He could sense her fear, her resentment, and her confusion. Weakness. He strode up to her, hovering a hair’s breadth away as he spoke.

 

“This is a war, trooper. Know your place.”

 

And with that, he walked away.

 

Sunny stared at the lifeless body of her best friend, the image burning into her mind. This couldn’t be happening. It couldn’t. She sprinted over to her, ripping her helmet off and tapping her face.

 

“Rita? Ri-Ri? Wake up! Wake up, you need to get up, it’s okay, you just-”

 

The ravenette choked out a sob, ripping her own helmet off and chucking it against the wall, tears flowing freely. Anger flowed through her, her eyes wet and filled with fury. How DARE he. He killed Rita, an innocent girl doing her job. The only thing they had ever known. He killed her because he could, and because he wanted to. He wanted to kill, and she just happened to be a target.

 

Sunny burned with anger, lifting up her best friend’s body and placing it in her room. She grabbed her blaster, hot adrenaline pulsing through her veins. She locked it to her hip with a snap, shoved her helmet back on her head, and stormed towards the hangar. No way was she going to do that again.

 

“Eagle, I’m out.” She spoke into her comm, stomping down the hangar stairs.

 

_ “Out where? What?” _

 

She growled, climbing into a TIE fighter,“Ren killed Rita. You stay safe. But I’m OUT.”

 

_ “Where are you going, Sunny?” _

 

“Anywhere but here. Give Captain Phasma my regards. Here they are: _go fuck yourself_.”


End file.
